Zombies, Zombies, and Zombies, Oh My!
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Dale and his granddaughter Anna arrive at the farm house and meet up with everyone else. Randall then comes along and him and Anna start taking a liking to each other. Everything goes fine, until Shane starts getting a tad to close to Anna.
1. Our Arrival

**Author's Note: This story takes place, around the time they bring Randall to the house.**

**Also, sorry if there are any inaccuracies in this chapter to all those die-hard Walking Dead fans out there. I haven't seen that many episodes. **

* * *

The country side was quite and completely empty. No other cars, or any wildlife were to be found anywhere. I looked over at my grandfather Dale, his face was emotionless. Almost like he was bored of driving all over the highway. I then looked down at the .45 handgun he gave me. I remember he would let me shoot this when I was a little girl. It was the first gun I had ever learned to use. I then spotted something on the right side of the road. It was a Walker. Just staggering in the middle of nowhere. I had an idea pop into my head. I turned to Dale.

"Hey Pappy, speed up a little bit."

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it." I replied. I then saw the speed meter of the truck go up to 60 miles an hour. We are racing toward the Walker. I had my hand on the pick-up's door handle. As we get closer, I quickly open the door and smash the Walkers face in. I shut the door and look in the side view mirror. The Walker laid on the road dead. Again, not getting back up. I hear Dale chuckle a little bit. He then put his had on my shoulder.

"That's my girl." he said with a big smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks Pappy. Hey can you tell me again, where we're going?"

"We are going to farm a friend of mine owns. He told me there is another group of survivors there with him."

"That's cool. Do you know who all is there?" I asked.

"Don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok." I replied. I laid my head on the window and tried to go to sleep. I then heard Dale softly singing an old lullaby he used to sing to me when I was little.

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, I then started to sing along with him.

"_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I woke up dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried."_

I then unhooked my seatbelt, scooted over to Dale and gave him a big hug.

"I love you Pappy." he then kissed my forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll let you sleep now." he said.

"Ok." I went back to my seat, strapped myself back in and fell asleep.

I woke up to Dale shaking me awake. I was a little groggy as I was waking up. I then saw people coming toward the truck as Dale went out and met up with everyone. I got out of the pick-up and then Dale came over to me.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet, my granddaughter Anna." I was pretty shy around new people. Even at the age of 20. I just waved and softly said hi. Everyone was really nice and friendly, except this one shady character, Shane. I didn't get a good vibe from him at all. I helped Dale empty all the weapons and ammo out of the bed of the truck. Rick and Glenn helped us too. The farm house was so cute. It almost made me forget that there were zombies running around everywhere.

After a few days had passed, I started to make very good friends with almost everyone. Daryl showed me how to use a crossbow. Me and him have become very close. Almost like we are brother and sister. Little Carl showed me the gun that his dad gave him, but he was to scared to shoot it. I taught him how to use it the proper way and how not to be scared of it.

I then went into the house to help Lori make dinner when I heard some noises outside. I thought someone had ran into a Walker. I grabbed my gun and ran out onto the porch. I then saw Rick and Shane get out of their car and Shane dragged out someone who was tied up and his leg was injured.

"Rick what happened?" I asked as I walked to him. "Who is this?"

"It's no concern of yours pipsqueak." Shane said. I kinda glared at him.

"I was talking to Rick." I then heard the man who was tied up begging for his life and asking the guys over and over not to hurt him.

"You aren't gonna hurt him are you?" I asked Rick as I lightly grabbed his shirt sleeve. He looked at me and looked back at the man.

"Well, not yet anyway." he replied then he and Shane walked him over to the barn. Dale walked up behind me and held me. I looked up at him.

"I don't think they should harm him anymore Pappy." I whispered. My voice trembling a little bit. Dale's grasp became a bit tighter.

"Knowing Rick, he might not do anything. Shane on the other hand…" he sighed "I'm not so sure." it was silent between us for a moment.

"Pappy, where is the first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen." he answered.

"Thanks." I then broke from his embrace to go and get it.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Fun Fact* when Anna and Dale where singing "You are my sunshine" in the car, that was a lullaby my own grandpa would sing to me when I was little. :D**


	2. Meeting Randall

I walked to the barn with the first aid kit in one hand and a water bottle in the other. I was just about to open the door but I heard sounds of punches being thrown and the new guy grunting in pain. I then hear chains rattling. I looked through a crack in the barn door and I saw Shane and Rick chain the new up to a post and tying his legs together with rope. It was horrible to see. I then saw Rick and Shane head to the door. I quickly ran to the side of the barn so they wouldn't see me. As I saw them leave, I walked into the barn. It was dark inside with only a few beams of setting sunlight coming through the walls and the ceiling. I saw the new guy on the floor, he had his head hung down as he sat against the post. I walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hello." I said softly. He was startled. He started to freak out a bit.

"No! Don't hurt me! I told you everything I know! Please don't!" I calmed him down.

"Hey, its ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm going to help you." I placed my hands on his shoulders to make him stop thrashing around, then I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"Just calm down." he finally calmed down and stopped yelling. I looked deep into his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of brown. Like the color of a chocolate bar.

"Sorry…it's just that those guys are scary tough."

"It's alright. Here I brought this for you." I then opened the bottled water and helped him drink it. As he was done I looked all over his body. There was cuts and bruises everywhere and lots of blood stains on his clothing. I also saw a big hole in one of his legs.

"Oh my god, did they do all of this to you?" I asked horrified.

"Not really. They did all but the big gash. My leg went through part of a spike-fence and Rick just pulled my leg off of it. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced. "

"Oh my gosh." I was almost speechless.

"It was that or they left me for those…things." he added.

"Well, your lucky that Rick saved you. He isn't the type to just leave someone for dead…but with how you look now, I'm not sure why he would do this."

"Yeah." he replied, with a little grunt in pain.

"Here, let me look at it." I scooted to his leg. I took my hunting knife out of my thigh holster, cut the rope and the leg of his jeans. The wound was very gory. I could see right through it. I opened the first aid kit and took out the disinfectant and some bandages and gauze. I grabbed a cloth and poured some of the disinfectant onto it. I looked over to him.

"Now, this may sting a bit." I then started to dab the cloth onto his leg. I could hear him hissing and groaning in pain.

"Sorry." I then continued to work on his leg. I then started to wrap it up in the bandages and the gauze.

"Hey, I never got your name." he said softly as I was finishing up. I smiled at him.

"It's Anna."

"That's beautiful. I'm Randall." he smiled back.

"Hey Anna, where are you?" I heard Daryl calling for me. I looked back at Randall.

"I have to go." I grabbed the water and the kit and ran to the door. I then looked back at Randall.

"Hey, I'll bring you some food in a little while."

"Sounds great. With the state I'm in, I doubt those guys would even give me a crumb." I smiled at him and then left.


	3. Getting To Know Him

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have to go to bed soon. Hehehe, more to come maybe tomorrow. Depending if I don't get writer's block.**

* * *

I saw Daryl walking in my direction as I ran up to him.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, worried that someone spotted some Walkers.

"Yeah, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." he replied. I was so relieved. I followed him to the house.

The dinner was delicious, even though there was not that much to eat. As everyone was asleep I crept downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a plate and filled it with leftovers. I grabbed a flash light and put my gun in my pocket, and my knife in my holster. I walked to the barn and found that Randall was still awake.

"Hi." I said as I sat the flash light in between us.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were getting here." he replied with a small laugh. "Wow that food looks so good." he was eye-balling the plate like very hungry dog.

"Here." I then started to help him eat. I would undo the chains he was held up with, but either Rick or Shane had the key and I didn't want the chance and walking them up. So I had an idea. I took my knife out and I started to unlock his chains. It took a while, but soon his hands were free. Randall let out a sigh of utter relief.

"Ah, that feels so good." he said rubbing his wrists. I let out a small giggle. He then dug right in. he cleaned the plate in no time. We then started to talk for a while and get to know each other. He was really nice. I felt like I could stay in the barn and talk to him all night. But with zombies everywhere, I didn't really wanna chance it.

"Hey do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I asked. Randall looked at me, blushing. "We won't do anything." I quickly added.

"I just figured, you wouldn't want to sleep out here tonight."

"Oh, ok." Randall replied with a small laugh. He was still blushing a little. He grabbed the plate and I grabbed the flash light and helped him up to his feet. We left the barn and we headed to the house.

I Randall laid on my bed. Some of his blood was getting on my sheets, but I didn't care.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." and I started to grab a pillow and another blanket.

"No, you can sleep with me." Randall said as he patted the other side of the bed. "Like you said, we won't do anything." he said playfully. I smiled and I put the pillow back on the bed and put the blanket away. I got into the bed.

"Hey, in the morning I can stitch up your leg."

"Sounds good. And painful." we both shared a laugh before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Something Special Blossoming

I woke up and noticed that Randall was gone. I Then suddenly heard yelling out in the hallway. I jumped out of bed and out the door.

"You son of a bitch, how'd the hell you get in here?" Shane yelled as he held Randall by his shirt collar, getting ready to hit him again. I got in between Randall and Shane. I was facing Shane as I held his fist before he had the chance to strike again.

"I let Randall out of his chains and he slept in my room last night." Shane gave me a mean look.

"Why did you-' I cut him off

"I figured it would have been better then having him sleep out there like an animal, where a Walker might get to him." I snapped.

"You better watch how you talk to me, little girl." he threatened. I looked him dead in the eye as I let go of his fist.

"You don't scare me." I then helped Randall back to my room. Shane just stood in the hall for a second before storming off.

I started to clean Randall's face where Shane hit him. I hate the way that he treated him. After I was done, I got the first aid kit and some things to stitch up his leg.

"You're good at this." Randall said through the pain. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Hershel taught me some things, he's a doctor."

"You know, I like you, Anna." Randall said with a soft smile. I smiled back at him.

"I like you too." I replied. Randall sat up and leaned in close to me. I then felt is lips softly press against my cheek. It was a small peck, but it was sweet. I stopped mid-stitch and looked at him. I then kissed him back on the lips. He tasted so sweet and his lips were really soft.

I stopped before things went any further, and I went back to fixing his leg. My face was burning from how badly I was blushing.

"Anna." I turned around and I saw Rick standing in the doorway. He then looked at Randall. "What's he doing in here?" he sounded more calm then Shane. That's why I like him.

"I didn't like the idea of him sleeping outside, and I wanted to help fix his leg."

"Ok." Rick replied softy. "But when you're done, I'm gonna chain him back in the barn. I don't wanna take any chances." I nodded sadly and he left.

"I'm sorry." I said as I turned back to Randall. "I don't want to get on Rick's bad side."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just trying to get on his good side." I smiled and I continued to sew him up.

A day or two had passed and it has been pretty quiet. No Walkers in sight. Also, my feelings for Randall started to grow stronger. No one else knew him like I did. Randall was just misunderstood. He was really sweet.

I was walking toward the barn to see Randall, when someone I didn't want to see cut me off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shane asked as he was blocking my path.

"None of you're business." I replied and I tried to go around him but he blocked me again.

"Why do you bother with that kid, Anna? He's trouble." he then started to mess with a small lock of my hair. "Wouldn't you rather be with a real man?" I swatted his hand away.

"I'd rather be with a kid than an ape." and I finally got away from him. He is such a nuisance.


	5. Stopping Rick

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait. Hope you readers like this chapter. I will work on some more and I am gonna work on my other stories, and I might add more soon. **

* * *

I reached the barn but before I opened it, I heard yelling from the other side. I went in and I saw Daryl pointing his crossbow at Randall. Randall just sad there with a scared look on his face and was begging for Daryl not to hurt him anymore. I was mortified.

"Daryl what are you doing?" I asked. They both looked at me. I could just see fear in Randall's eyes. Tears and some blood streaming down his face. I had a mix feeling of sadness and anger building inside of me. Daryl lowed his crossbow and walked out of the barn. I followed him out.

"Daryl. What the hell where you doing to him?" I was just furious at him at this point.

"Shane told me some stuff about him and told me to get some info out of him."

"He did, did he? Look, Randall is a good guy no matter what Shane has said. And if he tried to do any of this again, tell him I will personally feed him to the Walkers." I then stormed off back to the barn. Why can't Shane just leave him alone?

"Are you alright Randall?" I asked, with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Yeah, now that you're here." he replied. I tore off a piece of my shirt and cleaned off his blood. I hated seeing him being treated like this.

Later that day I was in my room while I over heard some arguing coming from the living room. I went into the hallway and saw everyone was talking about what to do with Randall. Dale and Rick were the only ones talking. I listened in closely.

"Rick, this isn't right. You can't do this to an innocent life." Dale said.

"I know that Dale, but I don't really have a choice here." Rick replied irritated. "But I have to do it."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you-or tell all of you, that this isn't the right thing to do to him. Butting a bullet in Randall's head won't solve anything." Dale yelled. The second I heard that, my breathing halted and my heart stopped. Rick and Shane left the house with Daryl following them. Dale then stormed down the hallway. He just passed right by me. I then ran out to the barn. My heart was racing as I ran to the barn. I opened the door and I saw Randall on his knees, his hands chained behind his back and a blindfold over his eyes. Rick stood in found of him with a gun pointed to Randall's head.

"Just do it already Rick." Shane ordered. I then ran to Randall and held him tightly.

"Don't do it Rick." I said. "If you do, then you'll have to shoot me too." he lowed his gun.

"Get outta here you little brat." Shane yelled. I stood my ground and ignored him.

"Rick, you all ways told us never to kill a living being. How come you are not living by that law now?" I was on the brink of tears. I then saw Rick put his gun away, and leave the barn. Daryl followed him out. Shane had rage in his eyes. He didn't say anything when he left.

I took off Randall's blindfold and looked deep into his soft chocolate eyes. I held him close to me. Not wanting to let go.

"Thank you Anna." he whispered.

"I'm never gonna let them hurt you again." I replied. I then kissed him deeply. "I love you Randall."

"I love you too, Anna."


	6. My Hero

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. I've been busy with school and trying to come up with new ideas. I will post new chapters for my other fanfics soon and new stories will be added.**

**Happy reading :D**

* * *

Randall's leg started to heal up better and I talked Rick into let me sleep in the barn with him. For some reason, Shane convinced him to keep Randall in there. Only chaining him up before Rick goes to bed. I wish I knew why Shane hated him so much. Does Shane know something about him that I don't? I shook the thought as I stepped out of the shower. I took out a pair of leggings and a long grey shirt out of my dresser and started to get dressed.

_SLAM…_

I turned around, clutching the towel as it was still around me, and I saw Shane. He was standing behind the bathroom door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He walked slowly over to me. His steps almost seemed off balance a little. Like if he was drunk.

"I just wanted to talk, Anna." he replied. I could smell some alcohol on his breath. Seems like my theory was correct.

"About what?" I was nervous about his answer. I started do back away slowly as he got closer, eventually bumping into my dresser. I saw a half smile come over his face.

"Just some…stuff I've been thinking about." Shane then moved his hand to the side of my face. He only caressed my check for a second before I batted it away. He chuckled softly and evilly.

"Mmm, Feisty…I like that." He then kissed me hard. I pushed him off and slapped his face.

"Get out of here Shane! You're drunk."

"And yet, my mind is so clear." He came at me again. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed and held my wrists together.

"Let go of me." I said as I struggled to get myself free.

"Nuh-uh little lady. Like I said, you should be with a real man." I then felt his other hand trail up my leg and made its way to my crotch. Before he could, I kicked him with all my might in his groin and he went down. I grabbed my cloths and made my way out to the barn. Before I did I noticed something around Shane's neck. It looked like a key.

"_Those must be to Randall's chains."_ I ripped it off of his neck, but before I could get away, he grabbed me.

"I don't think so, sweetheart." he said while gasping for air. Without really thinking, I punched him in the face and he let go. And I ran out of the house, key and all.

As I reached the barn I managed to get my shirt on, but I didn't really didn't bother with the leggings.

"Randall, wake up." I said as I unlocked his chains. I was so scared, it felt like I could hardly breath.

"What's going on?" Randall asked as he was free. I started to cry a bit.

"It's Shane. He was in my room, and he started…he was touching me and…" Randall held me close to him and calmed me down.

"Shh. It's ok Anna. You're safe here."

"Do you still have that gun I gave you? He might come here." Randall reached into his pocket and pulled out my gun. I opened the chamber and saw that it was still loaded. Randall put it back in his pocket. I hugged Randall again. Wishing that this whole thing was just a dream that I wanted to wake up from. Sadly, I was wrong.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a touching scene?" My body went cold when I heard Shane's voice from behind me. Randall stepped in front of me and made his way toward Shane. He pulled out the gun and aimed it for Shane's forehead.

"You leave her alone, asshole." he said as he pulled the hammer of the gun back.

"I don't think I need to take orders from you." Shane then backhanded Randall so hard, that he fell to the ground and knocked the gun out of his hand in the process. I then felt Shane's icy gaze fall upon me.

And besides Randall…" Shane started toward me, "I saw her first." Shane started to bolt after me. I tried to get away, but he was too fast. I grabbed me and pinned me on a pile of hay. I tried to kick and hit him, but he was too strong. He sat on my legs and pinned my arms above my head.

"Randall, help me!" I cried. I started to cry again out of terror. Shane started to kiss my neck and the top part of my chest. His hand then continued where it had left off.

"Shane, please stop…" I begged, trying my hardest to break free from his grasp.

_THUD_

Shane immediately stopped and he fell to the floor. Randall was standing there with a shovel. I was so happy that Randall had saved me. We both ran into the house and woke up Rick and Daryl. I told them all what happened and they carried Shane's unconscious body into his room. After Shane was in bed, Rick pulled me aside.

"Anna, Randall can stay with you in your room from now on. And I'll keep a closer eye on Shane, so if he tries anything funny again, I'll help you two out."

"Ok" I said with a smile, and I gave Rick a hug. "Goodnight."

"Night." he replied.

Randall and I went into my room and cuddled together in my bed. I drifted peacefully off to sleep, knowing that I was safe in my hero's arms.


End file.
